


Captain Quickie and Flat Chest Part 5

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: She may be willing to give in... more than she thought she would...





	1. Promise Kept

As Autumn gets closer to Grant’s, she sees a yellow cab turning the corner.

 

“Oh gosh…” Autumn laughs to herself.

 

Autumn is starting to get nervous.

 

\----

Autumn tries to casually, walk up to Grant’s front door. As the cab turns into the driveway.

 

\----

Autumn stands by the front door, as the cab’s back passenger door opens.

 

\----

Autumn turns to face the cab. She sees that Grant’s already walking towards her.

 

\----

“Hi!” Autumn says, as she feels her body shaking.

 

Grant opens his arms as he approaches Autumn.

 

Autumn nervously walks towards him. As she holds on tight, to the ends of her sleeves.

 

Grant chuckles, as he wraps Autumn in a tight hug.

 

Autumn wraps her arms loosely, around Grant’s neck.

 

Grant chuckles softly, as he rocks them back and forth.

 

Autumn could feel her face heating up. She was trying to control her shaking.

 

Grant loosens his grip as he looks at Autumn.

 

\----

“Are you shaking?” Grant laughs.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“Did you miss me that much?” Grant smiles.

 

“I don’t know…” Autumn says honestly.

 

“Well let’s go inside, I’m tired.” Grant says, holding Autumn’s hand.

 

“Yeah… okay…” Autumn sighs as she nods.

 

\----

Grant unlocks the door, and they both walk into his house.


	2. Surprise Gift

“Did you have fun?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah, I got you something.” Grant says, setting his bag by the door.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

Grant unzips his bag, and he reaches inside.

 

\----

“Oh, Grant you-” Autumn tries to brush off his gift. But Grant has already turned around.

 

“I went down to Giant’s stadium. I, uh asked them to sign this.” Grant says, holding up Eli Manning’s jersey.

 

“What?” Autumn gasps, putting her hand over her mouth.

 

“I bought an extra jersey… I asked them to sign this for you.” Grant smiles.

 

Autumn couldn’t find words.

 

“Do you like it?” Grant asks nervously.

 

Autumn puts her hand down, and she nods.

 

\----

Autumn felt herself ready to cry. The only other person, who’d ever bought her jerseys was her mom.

 

“It’s okay!” Grant says quickly, hugging Autumn.

 

“Sorry…” Autumn coughs out a few tears.

 

“Don’t be… I’m glad you like it.” Grant says, cupping Autumn’s face.

 

“I hate you…” Autumn laughs.

 

Grant laughs, as he wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

 

“Come on, let’s go lie down.” Grant says, kissing Autumn’s forehead.

 

\----

Autumn nods, and Grant holds her hand as they walk to his room.


	3. Teasing Him

Grant sets the jersey, on his dresser while Autumn lies on his bed.

 

“Oh, guess what.” Autumn say as, Grant walks over to the bed.

 

\----

“What?” Grant asks as, lying on his back beside Autumn.

 

"I watched your movie the other day." Autumn says, as she lies on her side.

 

"Did you?" Grant asks.

 

"Uh-huh." Autumn nods.

 

"What'd you think?" Grant asks curious.

 

"You were painfully, awkward! Oh my god!" Autumn screams as she laughs.

 

Grant laughs as he blushes.

 

"But seriously, I wanted to punch you in the head!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

Grant looks at Autumn confused.

 

"I relate to the alcoholic dad, divorced parents, rage alcoholic dad, and not wanting to drink because of him." Autumn explains. "BUT YOUR "16 year old" CHARACTER...” Autumn says, making air quotes around his age. "GIVES UP HIS ENTIRE LIFE, AND GETS DRUNK OFF HIS ASS... FOR PUSSY!" Autumn yells annoyed.

 

"Well... uh..." Grant tries to defend his character.

 

\----

"No! Learn to tell a bitch no!" Autumn says, climbing onto Grant's lap.

 

Grant looks at Autumn surprised.

 

"STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK! TELL A BITCH, NO!" Autumn lectures, as she grabs Grant's head.

 

"I got it." Grant laughs.

 

"I don't think you do..." Autumn teases.

 

"It was just a movie." Grant laughs.

 

"No, you tripping up those stairs was all you." Autumn says, as she tilts her head.

 

"Okay, maybe." Grant rolls his eyes.

 

\----

"Honestly she wasn't even that pretty. She had the bat shit crazy look, on point. Other than that, she was annoying... especially her voice..." Autumn makes a face.

 

"Why do women say that?" Grant asks.

 

"What? I'm not saying it, to boost myself. I know I'm not attractive, so-"

 

"STOP!" Grant yells at Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn asks shocked.

 

"Don't... don't say that, never say that..." Grant says sternly.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

"I think you're very beautiful. I don't want you talking down about yourself." Grant says, as he rests his hand on Autumn’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what movie, Autumn is referring to. The movie is called, "A Mother's Nightmare" you can't stream it free off YouTube. I've seen it.... 2... 4... times on there...


	4. Snuggles Before Bed

"Okay, change of subject... because I hate talking about this..." Autumn tries to get off Grant's lap.

 

Grant's hands quickly and firmly grab her hips.

 

"Grant...?" Autumn laughs, as she gives him a confused look.

 

"No." Grant says simply.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, like she didn't hear him right.

 

"No." Grant smiles.

 

"Okay, but I'm not a bitch..." Autumn makes a face.

 

"Well..." Grant hesitates.

 

"Grant!" Autumn yells, as she slaps his chest.

 

"Ow!" Grant laughs.

 

"I'm glad you think I'm a bitch." Autumn laughs.

 

"No, no, no, I was kidding..." Grant argues.

 

"I don't care, I know it's true." Autumn shrugs.

 

Grant shakes his head as he smiles.

 

\----

“Can I talk to you about something?” Autumn asks nervously.

 

“Yeah, what?” Grant nods, as his face becomes serious.

 

“You aren’t mad that I’ve never, returned those three letter words… are you?” Autumn asks, holding her breath.

 

“Sometimes it bothers me.” Grant answers honestly.

 

Autumn puts her head down, and she covers her face with her hands.

 

“Hey, hey…” Grant says grabbing Autumn’s wrists, pulling her hands from her face.

 

Autumn stares at Grant.

 

“That doesn’t mean, that I don’t still love you. I understand that you’re scared, it’s okay. It is! You’ll say it when you’re ready. I don’t want to rush you, so don’t feel bad… okay?” Grant says giving Autumn puppy eyes.

 

“I just feel bad that I don’t say it. Because I am scared! Hell, I’m terrified! I feel like if I open myself up, you’ll leave… or I’ll do something to ruin things.” Autumn frowns.

 

“I’m not leaving.” Grant reassures Autumn.

 

“I hope you aren’t.” Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

“C’mere.” Grant says, pulling Autumn close to him.

 

Autumn squeals out a laugh, as Grant rolls them onto their side, and he holds Autumn close to him.

 

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Autumn asks as she laughs.

 

“Mhm…” Grant sighs.

 

“I don’t think it’d be right if I stayed the night…” Autumn says, using Grant’s words against him.

 

“No…” Grant whines as he closes his eyes.

 

Autumn laughs.

 

“I missed you… you can’t leave… please…” Grant whines, with a bit of begging.

 

“Maybe just this time.” Autumn smiles.

 

Grant keeps his eyes closed as he smiles.

 

“Goodnight.” Autumn says, as she snuggles up to him.

 

“I love you…” Grant mumbles as he falls asleep.

 

Autumn laughs and she closes her eyes.

 

\----

Having Grant home, Autumn slept better than when he was gone. Which Autumn found odd, but she wasn’t going to think too much on it.


	5. Mistaken Identity

When Autumn wake ups, the bed is empty.

 

Autumn stretches her arms and legs, before getting up to find Grant.

 

\----

“Grant?” Autumn asks, as she walk out of his bedroom.

 

Grant doesn’t answer, as Autumn walks through his house.

 

\----

“Grant?” Autumn asks again, and then she sees him in the kitchen.

 

“Hey.” Autumn says, as she walks up to him.

 

Grant was looking at his phone, as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Are you okay?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Were you with Robbie while I was gone?” Grant asks, looking up at Autumn.

 

“Yeah, we went out when he text you. I mean, we hung out.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Went out? Or hung out?” Grant asks, as he puts his phone down.

 

“Hung out.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Did you kiss him?” Grant asks.

 

“What? No, who told you I did?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Someone showed me a picture. It was of some girl, who looks a lot like you. She was with Robbie partying or something.” Grant says annoyed.

 

“Looks like me, but wasn’t me!” Autumn says angrily.

 

“What did you do while I was gone?” Grant asks.

 

“Are you accusing me of something?” Autumn asks annoyed.

 

“What did you do while I was gone?” Grant asks again.

 

“NOTHING! Okay! I did eat, and dance with Robbie. But I wasn’t alone! Ashley and Green leather were with us! Yesterday we were at a charity event, when you called. I left that and I came here!” Autumn yells at Grant.

 

“Then why does this person look like you?” Grant asks, showing Autumn the photo.

 

\----

The girl in the photo had a Canadian blue ball cap on, a black tank top, long brown hair, and a gold necklace. The hat was blocking her face, but Robbie posted it on his Instagram.

 

\----

“YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE HER FACE! BESIDES, I DON’T DRESS LIKE THAT!” Autumn says, pushing his phone out of her face.

 

Grant shakes his head, and starts to walk away from Autumn.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Autumn asks him.

 

Grant stops and keeps his back to Autumn.

 

“There is honestly no reason to lie to me. Just be straight with me…” Autumn says, holding her breath.

 

“I need a break.” Grant says, looking over his shoulders.

 

Autumn turns her head away from him. She tries keeping her anger from speaking for her.

 

“I’m just really confused alright. I need a break…” Grant says, turning to Autumn.

 

“Yeah… I’m sure.” Autumn swallows hard. “Whatever…” Autumn says, as she starts to walk towards the door.

 

\----

Grant follows Autumn, but he says nothing.

 

Autumn stops at the door, and she pauses for a second.

 

\----

“What happened to saying, “I promise to never leave.” What happened to that, huh?” Autumn asks, as she feels her heartbreak. But she was too damn mad, and too damn stubborn to show it.

 

Autumn turns around to look at Grant, and he looks at the floor.

 

\----

“That’s what I thought. You’re full of shit, like everyone else.” Autumn says, as she storms out the door.


	6. Watch out for Big Bad Ashley

Autumn calls for a cab, to drive her straight home.

 

\----

Once the cab arrived, Autumn sat in the back. She was holding her breath, the entire way home. She wasn’t going to let herself, cry over Grant.

 

\----

When Autumn got home, the cab stops, she pays the driver, and she walks inside.

 

\----

“What’s wrong?” Ashley asks, as Autumn walks through the door.

 

“Nothing.” Autumn says trying to avoid her.

 

“Stop! What is wrong?” Ashley asks, as she grabs Autumn’s arm.

 

“Grant and I are no more.” Autumn says simply.

 

“What?” Ashley asks angrily.

 

“He was shown pictures, of Robbie and some chick. Although you can’t see her face, he thinks I cheated on him.” Autumn explains.

 

“Who showed him?” Ashley asks.

 

“He won’t say.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“So he broke up with you?” Ashley asks.

 

“He needs a break he said. He’s too confused right now.” Autumn repeats Grant’s words.

 

“Bullshit!” Ashley says, grabbing her keys.

 

“Ashley don’t!” Autumn says, as she tries to stop her.

 

“Meet me on set in an hour.” Ashley says as she leaves.

 

Autumn sighs as she shakes her head.

 

\----

After an hour of sitting home alone, Autumn drives to set.


	7. Leaning on Another Friend

When Autumn arrives on set, she sees Colton’s car. Autumn knew he’d ask about what happened too.

 

\----

“Hey.” Colton says scaring Autumn.

 

“Shit!” Autumn yells, as she turns off her car.

 

“Sorry.” Colton laughs.

 

Autumn roll her eyes, and she gets out of the car.

 

\----

“What’s wrong?” Colton asks.

 

“Nothing, please don’t ask.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Did something happen, between Ashley’s favorite star crossed lovers?” Colton asks.

 

“They’re no more.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“What?” Colton asks confused.

 

“He thinks I cheated on him, with Robbie while he was gone. He’s confused and needs a break.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“What?” Colton says angrily.

 

“It’s whatever okay, please don’t make a big deal of it.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Let’s get to set okay.” Colton nods.

 

“Okay.” Autumn says, as she and Colton walk around.


	8. Colton's Pissed

After about two hours, Ashley and Grant show up on set.

 

\----

“Hey.” Autumn says, when she sees Ashley.

 

“Hey!” Colton yells, getting Grant’s attention.

 

“What happened?” Autumn asks.

 

“We had a talk.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“Come here you son of a bitch!” Colton yells, getting the girl’s attention.

 

Grant looks at Colton confused, and Colton punches him in the face.

 

“COLTON!” Autumn screams as she and Ashley, rush over to both of them.

 

“You’re such an asshole!” Colton says, as he pulls his fist back again.

 

“STOP!” Autumn says, as she pushes Colton away from Grant.

 

“Do you see that? She’s quick to defend you, and you’re too confused to see that!” Colton yells as Ashley grabs his arm.

 

“STOP! He’s not worth it! If he was…” Autumn says, as she looks back at Grant. “If he was, he wouldn’t have made a mistake.” Autumn looks back at Colton again.

 

“You know he deserved it.” Colton sighs.

 

“I know, and I’m going home. This is stupid. Just let it be okay, it’s his choice anyway.” Autumn says as she leaves.


	9. Angry Tears

Autumn decided to go back home, and lie in her bed.

 

\----

Autumn stares at the wall, until her thoughts get the better of her. Tears silently roll down her cheeks, as she looks down at her bed.

 

\----

Autumn’s eyes eventually get so heavy, she falls asleep.


	10. The Big Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP  
> (Barry screwed up the timeline... -_-..... kidding ;) .)

“Fishy!” Ashley yells.

 

“What?” Autumn asks annoyed.

 

“It’s been a week, get up!” Ashley yells, as she walks into Autumn’s room.

 

“What for?” Autumn asks, as she looks at the wall.

 

“Come here.” Ashley says, as she drags Autumn from her room.

 

\----

“What is he doing here?” Autumn asks, when she sees Grant.

 

\----

“You both need to hear this!” Ashley says, as she pulls them into the living room.

 

Grant and Autumn sit on opposite ends of the couch, while Ashley stands in front of them.

 

\----

“Grant look at her!” Ashley yells at him.

 

Autumn crosses her arms, and she sinks down in her seat.

 

Grant glances at Autumn.

 

“Do you see how tired she looks? She’s been crying all week, and not because she doesn’t care. She cares so much, it scares her! You did the one thing, the one thing… that scares her the most. It’s normal for her to be a little scared. She’s scared to get close to anyone, do you know why? Because everyone that said, “I’ll always be here for you.” left. So what did you do? You left.” Ashley begins her lecture.

 

“Ashley he-” Autumn tries to protest.

 

“No talking!” Ashley yells, as she snaps her fingers.

 

“You both need to hear this! When two people REALLY CARE about each other. They always find a way to make it work. NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS! But you’re both being so fucking stubborn right now! You need to knock this shit off. Look Grant if you want to date Fishy, you have to understand what she’s like.” Ashley pauses, as she sighs. “If she’s your girlfriend, she’s supposed to be that annoying person you adore. She always says corny phrases, but it makes you smile. She’s going to say dumb shit, but you know she’s just worried. She might tell you how she feels sometimes, just so you don’t forget that you mean everything to her. When you fight, she goes to sleep sick to her stomach. Hell she stays that way until you make up. You’re the only thing that makes everything better. You’re the one and only, and you’re hers.” Ashley sighs. It was as though, she’d rehearsed that in front of a mirror.

 

Grant frowns as he looks at his feet.

 

Autumn crosses her arms tighter, as she bites her inner cheek.

 

“Look, in every relationship… there’s going to be arguments, fights, smiles, tears, and ups and downs. Things said out of anger, attitudes, and jealousy. But at the end of the day, if you truly love that person. You will stick around, through the good and the bad.” Ashley says, as she looks at both Autumn and Grant.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes to herself.

 

“Look, you know Fishy didn’t deserve to get her heart broken. All she wanted was something real, but she’s not ready to fall in love. That’s how scared she is, that’s how hurt she’s been before. I know you love her, you probably think about her a lot. But that doesn’t matter, what matters is what you do about it… and right now, you’re doing nothing about it. Fishy deserves someone… who goes out their way, to make it obvious that they want her in their life.” Ashley lectures, hoping that will sink in.

 

\----

“Alright, you two need to talk to each other. I don’t feel like, either of you want to listen to me.” Ashley says, as she grabs both their wrists.

 

\----

Ashley drags Grant and Autumn down to her room, and she locks them inside.


	11. FIGHT IT OUT

Autumn crosses her arms, and she walks over to the bed to sit down.

 

\----

Autumn looks up at Grant, and he keeps staring at his feet.

 

“Look Grant…” Autumn says, as she breaks the tension.

 

“I’m not someone who can be controlled. I’m not saying, I’m going to go out and do whatever the hell I want. But I want someone who will watch me, do my thing. Without getting the idea in their head, that I’d leave them. I just want someone who will let me, be me! I want someone to see me do that, and think ‘that’s my girl.’ Is that too much to ask for?” Autumn says, as she continues to look at him.

 

“I understand that, I just got so in my head about this. I just want you to know, I loved you. Even when everyone said, I was making the wrong choice. I loved you, I really did.” Grant says, as he looks up at Autumn.

 

“Loved Grant! You’re talking in the past! As though I meant nothing, and this isn’t worth it!” Autumn yells at him. “If you have to choose between me, what everyone else says… pick them. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life, with someone who is going to question if they made the right choice.” Autumn says, as she turns away from Grant.

“I have to be honest with you.” Grant says, as he walks over to Autumn.

 

\----

Grant kneels on the floor, in front of Autumn.

 

Autumn turns her head away from him stubbornly.

 

\----

“I can’t fucking share someone, god dammit I’m one selfish person. I want one person all to myself, their laughs and tears. I want to be the first person they tell when something happens, good and bad. I want you to piss me off at 2pm, make up for it at 6pm, and to save you at 2am. I need someone all to myself or not at all. You’re special to me! You really are! You’re the only one who I wouldn’t mind losing sleep for. You’re the only one who I can never get tired of talking to. You’re the only one who crosses my mind, constantly throughout the day. You’re the only one who can make me smile without trying, bring down my mood without the intention to, and affect my emotions with every action of yours.” Grant starts to spill his guts. “You’re the one I’m afraid of losing and the one I want to keep in my life. I was stupid, like every guy on earth. I’m sorry.” Grant lets out his heart, as he rests his head on Autumn’s lap.

 

“I was afraid too, I really was when I first met you.” Grant says, as he lifts his head. “But what made up my mind was, when you kissed me. Every time you kiss me, it’s like holy fuck… I want this forever! I don’t mean to get so jealous, but everything I’ve said… that’s honestly how I feel about you. I won’t ask you to forget what I said, but please forgive me. I’m sorry…” Grant cries, looking up at Autumn with pleading eyes.

 

Autumn sighs as she look into Grant’s eyes.

 

“Grant you can get as jealous as you want. But I’m not going to lose feelings. I’m not going to find someone better. I’m not going to cheat on you. And I’m not going to leave you. I’ve already made up my mind, I want you and only you. No one else… because to me, you’re my kind of perfect.” Autumn says, as she rests her hand on his cheek.

 

Grant smiles as he leans into Autumn’s hand.

 

“You know how they say, ‘there’s always gonna be that one person, that you can’t get out of your mind… no matter how hard you try’?” Grant asks.

 

“Yeah.” Autumn nods.

 

“That’s always been you…” Grant smiles.

 

\----

“Don’t ever do this again.” Autumn says, as she looks down at him.

 

“I won’t, I’m so sorry.” Grant nods.

 

Autumn leans down, and she kisses Grant.


	12. Please Forgive Me

“Can I ask you something?” Grant asks.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as she sits back.

 

“I know you’re probably still mad at me. But would you come back to my place?” Grant asks.

 

“Right now?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yeah, just as you are. Please? I just need you alone, just please….” Grant begs.

 

“I guess.” Autumn nods, as they both stand.

 

\----

“I’ll just tell Ashley we’re working it out.” Grant says, as they walk out of the bedroom.

 

Autumn nods and she heads out to his car. While Grant talks to Ashley.


	13. I Don't Know What I'm Thinking

Autumn sighs as she tries, to process the emotions she’s feeling.

 

\----

Autumn doesn’t know how to explain her feelings, because she’d never felt them before.

 

\----

Did Autumn love Grant, more than she wanted to admit to herself?


	14. You Alright?

“Okay, let’s get going.” Grant says, as he walks outside.

 

Autumn looks up, as she’s pulled from her thoughts.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.

 

“Are you okay?” Grant asks.

 

“Yeah, fine.” Autumn nods.

 

Grant studies Autumn’s face, but he doesn’t push the issue.

 

\----

Autumn and Grant get into Grant’s car, and Grant drives them to his place


	15. We're so Lame

Once they reach Grant’s place. Grant shuts off his car, and they walk inside.

 

\----

“Let’s go down here.” Grant says, as he takes Autumn’s hand.

 

Autumn stares at the floor, as Grant takes her down to his room.

 

\----

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Grant asks, as he stops by the door.

 

“Just overthinking…” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Come here.” Grant says, as he pulls Autumn over to the bed.

 

“Grant I need to say something first.” Autumn says, as they both sit down.

 

Grant looks at Autumn, waiting for her to speak.

 

“I think I might be scared because, you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need, and everything I want. But I’m not used to that, so I push it aside or I hide it. I just want someone to look at me, and say ‘damn that’s mine’. I just want someone to be so proud to have me.” Autumn says with a sigh.

 

“I understand that, I really do… I’m not used to someone like you either. I didn’t mean to act like I gave up on you. I can’t stand losing you, I love you. I don’t want you to think… I fell in love with you, because I was lonely or lost. I fell in love with you, because after getting to know you. I realized, that I wanted to make you a permanent part of my world.” Grant blushes.

 

“God we sound like a stupid Romcom or something!” Autumn groans, slapping her forehead. Autumn falls onto my back, on the bed.


	16. Maybe it Will Work Out

Grant laughs as he leans over Autumn.

 

\----

“Sure none of this is a mistake?” Autumn asks, as she looks up at him.

 

“I already made the mistake. Nothing else can compete with that. When I said Ashley told me a lot about you, when we first met. I never told you… I fell in love with you, before I even met you. When I did meet you, I knew my feelings for you were real.” Grant smiles.

 

“You are such a line.” Autumn laughs.

 

\-----

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d be an oxen… but that didn’t mean I’d stop loving you.” Grant laughs, at the face Autumn makes.

 

“I didn’t think I’d miss you, as soon as you left for the airport. Or even as much as I did!” Autumn confesses.

 

“Aw! You missed me?” Grant gushes.

 

“Stop it!” Autumn says, putting her hand over Grant’s face.

 

“That’s when you know the relationship is real.” Grant smiles, pushing Autumn’s hand down.

 

\----

“I was just so afraid, to open up to you!” Autumn whines.

 

“I know, and that’s okay! I was an asshole anyway…” Grant sighs.

 

“I swear I’m trying!” Autumn laughs.

 

“I know you are, and I have a confession.” Grant bites his lip.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Everyone has an addiction, and you happen to be mine.” Grant says, as he looks Autumn in the eye.

 

“What?” Autumn laughs, and she could feel her nerves building.

 

“I’m serious! I just have to be honest with you. I think about you a lot. All the time, actually. In the morning, at night, in the middle of my day. It’s you. It’s just always you.” Grant confesses.

 

\----

“Stalker.” Autumn teases.

 

Grant thankfully laughs.

 

\----

“I’m not giving you up now. I’ll never overreact to little things anymore. I talked to Robbie, and he confirmed it was a random chick. He met at the after party for the charity. A friend was hosting it, and the girl was drunk. I feel like even more of an ass, over this whole thing.” Grant says, as he looks down.

 

“We both need to get used to this whole thing.” Autumn sighs.

 

Grant looks up at Autumn with puppy eyes.


	17. Those Three Little Words

“Grant…” Autumn hesitates.

 

Grant raises his eyebrows as he waits.

 

Autumn puts her hand over her eyes, as she starts to blush.

 

“What?” Grant giggles.

 

“Nothing.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Tell me!” Grant whines, and he rests his chin on Autumn’s chest.

 

“I can’t!” Autumn laughs embarrassed.

 

“Why?” Grant asks as he tilts his head.

 

“Because of your face!” Autumn says, moving her hand off her eyes.

 

Grant starts laughing, and Autumn grabs his face.

 

“I hate your face!” Autumn jokes.

 

“I love you too.” Grant laughs as he holds Autumn’s wrist, and he kisses the palm of her hand.

 

“I love you.” Autumn says, finally.

 

Grant looks at Autumn shocked.

 

Autumn’s eyes grow wide, as she realizes what she just said.

 

\----

“Did you…?” Grant asks.

 

“I think did…” Autumn says shocked, as she laughs.

 

“Were you serious?” Grant asks.

 

Autumn looks away from Grant for a moment, and then she looks back at him.

 

\----

“Yeah…” Autumn nods.

 

Grant smiles as he leans closer to Autumn.

 

“Who knew?” Autumn laughs, as she rests her hand on his cheek.

 

\----

“I love you.” Grant smiles.

 

“I love you too…” Autumn laugh she felt a sort of nervous. There was this feeling going on, in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t explain.

 

“I think I can get used to hearing that.” Grant chuckles, as he brings his lips to Autumn’s.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as Grant kisses her.


	18. Date Night?

“Do you know what we need?” Grant asks, as he pulls away.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“A date night!” Grant says happily.

 

“Grant!” Autumn protests.

 

“Come on! It’ll be fun! You’ll stay the night, right?” Grant begs.

 

“Am I going to wake up, and you’re pissed again?” Autumn asks.

 

“No… I’m sorry about that…” Grant frowns.

 

“Fine, why not do it right now.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Date night… right?” Grant asks nervously.

 

“Duh!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Right… okay… what are you hungry for?” Grant asks.

 

“Chinese.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

When wasn’t Autumn hungry for Chinese?

 

\----

“Okay, what do you want to watch?” Grant asks.

 

“Deadpool.” Autumn smirks.

 

“Seriously?” Grant asks, as he stares at Autumn.

 

“What? Are you going to get jealous, over naked Reynolds?” Autumn teases.

 

“I should’ve guessed, you’d pick Marvel.” Grant shakes his head.

 

“Of course! Sorry, but DC makes shit movies.” Autumn laughs.

 

Grant rolls his eyes and he gets out of bed.

 

“You better get used to that!” Autumn yells, as Grant walks out of the bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as she gets up from the bed, and she puts her hair in a sloppy bun. Autumn was starting to feel nervous, and she always puts her hair up when she’s nervous. Or anxious most of the time.


	19. Chinese it is

Autumn walks out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. Where Grant is talking on the phone.

 

\----

“Yeah, hi… I’d like to order some food…” Grant says, as he turns to look at Autumn.

 

Autumn raises her eyebrows as she smiles. She grabs a water bottle out of the fridge.

 

“Um… can we get…?” Grant says, as he puts his hand over the phone. “What do you want?” he asks.

 

“Lo Mein noodles, chicken, um sugar dumplings, and egg rolls?” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Okay.” Grant nods, and he talks into his phone again.

 

\----

“Yeah, no, I’m here. Okay…” Grant laughs. “Can I get one order of Lo Mein noodles, chicken, sugar dumplings, and two orders of egg rolls? Oh, add in white rice, green beans, with sweet and sour chicken.” Grant nods to himself.

 

“I’ll be in the living room.” Autumn says, as she points over her shoulder.

 

“Okay.” Grant nods. “No, I’ll pay over the phone. How much?” Grant says, as he goes for his wallet.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as she walks into the living room. Autumn was going to find something to watch.


	20. Grant?

Autumn pick up the remote and she turns on the TV.

 

\----

“Hey!” Grant says, as he hops over the couch.

 

“Hi.” Autumn says surprised.

 

“It’ll be an hour for the food.” Grant smiles.

 

“Okay…” Autumn nods, as she looks back at the TV.

 

\----

Autumn was still flipping through the channels. When she got an odd feeling.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Autumn asks, as she looks back at Grant.

 

“Sorry.” Grant shakes his head, as he looks at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.  
> This chapter is not finished, and the story is not over. If you would like me to continue. Please let me know.  
> I hope you guys, enjoyed the story otherwise.


End file.
